


妄执之犬

by sixfuji



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M, 垓谏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixfuji/pseuds/sixfuji
Summary: *含产乳 慎入
Relationships: 天津垓/不破谏
Kudos: 9





	妄执之犬

从舞台左侧灯光昏暗的台阶走下来，天津垓一眼就看到了站在昏暗墙角里被阴影吞噬了大半边身体，穿着防弹背心腰间挂着装备带，耳朵上别着对讲机耳麦背对着他的方向正在跟对讲机的另一头说着什么的不破谏。

天津垓颇有些意外的挑了挑眉。

虽然知道这次科技商会会有A.I.M.S.负责安保，但没想到会在演讲舞台的后台这里遇到他。然而待他走近了几步刚准备开口，不破已经听见了脚步声并警觉的转过了头。

天津垓很满意的看到在对视的瞬间不破谏眼里一闪而过无处躲藏的慌乱和恐惧，然而当他看见从不破挡住的身前探出半个脑袋的、同样站在阴影里的飞电或人的时候，这份满意立刻化作了挂在嘴角的森冷笑意。

原来不破谏不是在跟对讲机说话，而是在跟站在他身前阴影里的飞电或人商量着什么。当然，在看到了天津垓以后他们都不约而同的闭了上嘴。

与浑身戒备的不破不同，飞电在这瞬间变得剑拔弩张的氛围里显得有些茫然，而后又突然想起什么似的抱住头：

“哇啊啊，你下来就说明……接下来该就到我上场演讲了吗？！”

“是的，或人社长。”一旁的伊兹飞快回答道：“您还有三分钟的准备时间就要上台了。”

“完了，我还没有背熟稿子……”飞电忙拍了拍不破的肩膀说：“抱歉不破先生，那件事等会我再跟你说。你在这等我一下。”说着急匆匆的往舞台的方向奔去，伊兹跟着他也飞快消失在后台通往幕前的阶梯尽头。

令人窒息的空间里只剩下他们两个人沉默的相对而立，许久，天津垓朝不破施施然走了过去。因为这强大的压迫感而被迫步步后退直到背脊抵住墙的不破有点狼狈。天津垓伸出手将他圈在自己和墙壁之间狭小的空隙里，然后偏过头，紧贴着他的耳朵开口问道：“你刚刚在跟他说什么？”

语气是一贯的让人听不出情绪，湿热又暧昧的呼吸喷在不破的耳朵上，让他有些不舒服的别过脸。

“与你无关。”

“怎么，你也被他那套人类和修玛吉亚和平共处的可笑理论洗脑了？你难道不知道和蠢货在一起的只能是被同化的另一个蠢货而已吗。”说完天津垓自觉失言的闭上嘴。从看见飞电或人跟不破谏亲密的靠在一起开始他的情绪就有点小小的不受控制的莫名烦躁起来，当然他是并不会承认的。

果然不破露出了一个疑惑的表情：“你们之间的争斗跟我有什么关系？我有自己的事情要做。麻烦你给我滚开。”说完挣扎着想要推开天津垓离开这个地方，然而却反而被他用力的按在墙上动弹不得。

天津垓的脸上又挂上了那副让人忍不住想一拳揍过去的游刃有余的微笑，他在不破的脸颊上轻啄了一下，柔声道：“嘘。别乱动。否则我现在就可以给你下一个命令，比如冲上台跳个脱衣舞什么的，你说到时候在场的所有人会露出什么表情看你呢？”

看到不破瞬间僵硬的身体和在他衣领里若隐若现的哉亚连接器，天津垓的心情又愉快了少许。

“你——”不破几乎想要一头把他脸上的笑容撞飞，可是最后还是忍住了。这个变态完全做得出这种事，对于这点他深信不疑。他只能压抑着怒火低声说：“你到底想怎么样？”

“现在在这里乖乖让我抱，好好的取悦我，说不定我就会放过你哦，小野狗～”

“在这里？”不破瞪大了眼睛满脸不可思议：“你疯了？你知道外面多少记者吗？”更何况飞电那家伙还在前台演讲，如果他察觉到后台的动静怎么办？这句话不破谏当然没有说出口，就算说了这个恶劣的人反而会更兴奋也说不定。

果然，天津垓的眼睛里闪着跃跃欲试的光芒，恶质的笑容在那张看不出岁月痕迹的脸上肆意蔓延开。他用修长的手指暧昧的点了点不破的下半身，在上面轻轻按压了几下，然后换成整个手掌覆盖在上面大力揉搓。

“啊！”不破险些惊叫出声，等意识到这里随时会有人过来的时候他马上捂住了自己的嘴。

天津垓用力拉开他的手，又将手指强硬的插进他嘴里搅动着，让他不得已像小动物一样发出呜咽声，因为嘴巴无法合拢而流下的津液一滴一滴落在他的防弹背心上。

“好脏，小野狗就是小野狗。喜欢乱流口水的毛病老是改不掉。”天津垓夸张的叹了口气，抽出湿漉漉的手指在不破的马甲上蹭了蹭。又故意慢条斯理的将他身上的衣服和装备一件件剥下扔到地上。脱到只剩最后一件衬衫的时候，他好像发现了什么有趣的事一般睁大了眼。

透过被汗液浸染的半透明的衬衫，他清楚地看到原本是两个乳头的地方被贴上了创可贴，可即便如此也能看到那两点淫靡地挺立着，把创可贴表面都顶了起来。天津垓将衬衫纽扣解开往两边拉开一点，然后饶有兴趣地伸出手指捏住创可贴的边缘……

“啊！……不要……”

不破谏来不及阻止，只能眼睁睁看着天津垓将创可贴撕下。原本被覆盖住的乳首暴露在空气中。只见它因为破皮和肿胀已经变成了艳丽的熟红色，而顶端在失去遮挡物的瞬间就溢出了淡白色的可疑液体。

“这是什么？”天津垓好奇的拿手指刮了一些乳头顶端的液体闻了闻，一股淡淡的奶香飘散在他鼻尖。他又伸出舌头在依旧不断溢出液体的乳头上舔了舔，这才终于确定了这个液体到底是什么。他抬头看着脸涨得通红的不破，戏虐地说：“这是怎么回事？我可不记得自己什么时候养了一只小母狗。”

“我他妈怎么知道！”虽然很难以启齿，但不破谏思虑再三终于还是艰难开了口：“上一次……上一次抱我的时候你说，这么漂亮的胸部如果可以像女人一样产乳就好了。那天以后我就发现自己……所以是你这个混蛋给我下了什么肮脏的指令吧？赶快给我解除！”

天知道当他某天早上醒来发现自己胸部异样的时候有多么崩溃，恨不得冲进ZAIA总部把那个可恶的变态社长碎尸万段。

“哦？原来哉亚连接器竟然可以做到这个地步吗。看来我要对我们公司产品的性能重新评估了。”仿佛完全没有听到最后一句话，天津垓再次趣味盎然的伸出手骚刮着小野狗今天格外可爱的乳头前端，还恶劣的捏住它挤了挤。

“啊……不要！混蛋，给我住手！”

本来就已经敏感不堪的乳头经受不了这种折磨，喷出了一大股奶水，空气中霎时间弥漫着一股淡淡的奶香味。星星点点的半透明液体洒落在不破胸膛和肚子上，又被天津垓一点一点舔吃殆尽。他发现小野狗的奶汁意外的甘甜，让他几乎有点舍不得浪费。于是他低下头张开嘴凑了上去，从一开始挑逗般的轻咬变成了大口的吞咽，直到压榨掉最后一滴后他才放开一边可怜的饱受蹂躏的乳头，迫不及待的撕开另一边的创可贴。

被站着吸吮胸部的羞耻感让不破谏几乎快要晕厥过去— —如果不是他背靠着墙壁，而天津垓又搂着他的腰的话。

不知什么时候他的裤子也被褪了下去，天津垓把他的光裸的双腿挂在腰间抱离了地面，而早已被前列腺液浸透的内裤湿答答的挂在他的脚踝上，随着对方的动作轻微摇晃着。

“只是被吸了一下乳头下面就湿成这样了，真是只到处乱发情的小野狗。哦不对，小母狗。”天津垓故意加重了最后三个字的读音。他露出一个嘲讽的微笑，然后一口气冲撞进不破的身体里。

“唔……”不破闷哼了一声，身体因为骤然袭来的快感绷紧，又因为一下又一下的撞击而舒服地瘫软了下来。他有些悲哀的发现，诚如天津垓所言，虽然深深厌恶着，但自己的确沉溺于和天津垓的交合中并得到了快感。自己明明是被逼无奈，是被这个变态威胁，身体却不知羞耻的主动发起了情，变成了这样淫荡的姿态……

“你在想什么？”天津垓看起来像是对他的不专心有点恼火：“在想飞电集团那个半吊子社长吗？”

“什么？”不破刚回过神，就被粗暴地用吻堵住了嘴唇。仅存的理智被灼热的亲吻一点点吸走，恍惚之间他好像听见飞电或人断断续续的声音从遥远的舞台那边传过来：“修玛吉亚……其实与人类并没有什么不同。”

“人类当然与修玛吉亚不同。人类有着无边无际的欲望和野心，修玛吉亚不过是其中一个微不足道的载体而已。人类才是这个世界绝对的主宰。”

仿佛为了反驳一样，不破混乱的大脑中自动的出现了天津垓的声音和他刚刚演讲的内容。

“闭嘴！”不破想要努力把这个还在不断侵犯着自己的恶劣混蛋从自己的脑海中赶走。他不想在被占有着身体的同时连精神世界都被侵蚀。

“你不认同么，你应该很同意我才对。”脑海中的天津垓耸了耸肩，无不遗憾的说：“真可惜，我们明明是同类啊。”

“谁跟你……是同类……”

结束了堪称缠绵的接吻，真实世界里的天津垓满足的舔了舔嘴角。不论干了多少次不破谏的后穴都还是又紧又热，仿佛被更粗暴的对待也不会受伤，就算受了伤也能很快痊愈。小野狗柔韧的身体大概天生就适合被男人抱，如果不是脾气太坏太爱咬人的话，早就被陌生男人绑起来轮奸无数次了吧。

光是想象一些肮脏的场景就已经让天津垓莫名兴奋起来。他当然不是一个只有空想的人，事实上他很乐意把虚无的想象付诸实践。

天津垓把不破的双腿放下来，在他摇摇晃晃还没有站稳的时候就迫不及待把他调转过来压在墙上，双手扣住不破的腰，重重的再次往里操了进去。已经被操开了的地方没有一丝阻挡的任凭他长驱直入。天津垓每一下都撞到不破身体里那块敏感的软肉上，今天被重点“关照”过的可怜的乳头在墙面上摩擦着，让他整个人都抑制不住的颤抖起来。

“呼……嗯啊……”

在不破的呻吟逐渐变得热切的时候，天津垓突然伸手打开了别在不破耳边的耳麦对讲机的通话键。

“！”

不破猝不及防的睁大了眼。这时下属熟悉的声音从对讲机传过来。

“不破队长？您有什么事吗？”

不可以，不可以叫出来。不破死死的捂住嘴，可是身后恶劣的始作俑者还在一下又一下顶弄着，甚至还故意从后颈一路舔另一边的耳朵里，将舌头伸进耳蜗翻搅出淫乱的水声。

“啊……”

终于过分甜腻的鼻音从指缝间漏了出来，飘荡在空旷的空间里瞬间变得放大清晰，吓得他更用力的咬紧牙关。

另一边下属浑然不觉对面的真实情况，还以为他遇到了危险：“是出现了暴走的修玛吉亚了吗？不破队长您在哪里，我马上过来。”

“不要过来！是……野猫，我被突然窜出来的野猫吓到而已。没事。”

他绝对不能让任何人察觉到这里的动静。可是好舒服，舒服到身体的每一寸肌肤都在叫嚣着松懈放弃，放任自己沉沦在快感里。

终于不破用尽最后一丝力气关掉了对讲机。身后的天津垓轻笑：“哪里来的野猫，我只看到这里有只小野狗在发情。”

“你这个该死的变态。”

这时会场响起了热烈的掌声，这是飞电或人演讲结束的预兆。

完了，自己这副悲惨的样子要被或人看见了。因为害怕，不破的后穴猛烈收缩起来，嫩肉像湿热的小嘴吮吸着天津垓的性器，舒服的让他眯起了眼睛。因此他难得“好心”的说：

“你放心，我是不会让他看见你这么可爱的样子的。”

在不破大脑一片空白，双腿打颤几乎要从墙上滑跪下来的时候，天津垓抱着他开门躲进了一旁的隔间里。

“真是的，不破先生到底去哪儿了，明明让他在这里等我的。”大大咧咧的飞电或人并没有注意到散落在暗处的不破的衣服，抱怨了一句就带着伊兹离开了。

就这样，不破一边听着飞电的脚步声渐渐远去，一边在天津垓的猛烈插入下筋挛着高潮了。


End file.
